Love is Swift
by RazzDazz96
Summary: Inuyasha just moved to a new school and he meets his knight in fluffy armor, Sesshomaru. Characters slightly OC.


So this is the first time I've written something for the site so please be kind. It's rated M because of the supposed but just for safety. Thanks. Here's the one shot, hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha as unfortunate as that may be.

"Love is Swift"

Inuyasha surveyed the halls of Shikon High in distress. Students of all shapes, sizes, and animal content roamed the halls in front of him and not a familiar face was to be seen. He was a transfer student from Japan and his hanyou status did not help the whole fitting-in-thing. His parents had enrolled him at a school for youkai, mikos, and priests, but to try to help him but the situation only seemed to make it worse.

A bull demon huffed as he bumped into Inuyasha's shoulder mumbling, "Get out of my way, stupid half-breed." Unfortunately a bump to the bull demon had sent Inuyasha floundering to the floor in an explosion of hanyou, books, paper, and pens.

"Damn it!" He whispered, scrambling to pick up the papers. White fluff and silver tresses obscured his view as he tried to gather his things as quickly as possible. With the hanyou's luck he's be in the hospital with a broken bone for getting in a fight with another youkai for getting in the way again.

"Does the hanyou need help from this Sesshomaru?" A melodic voice hummed causing Inuyasha's head to snap back to take in more of the delicious sound. He hadn't expected such a magnificent sight though. A tall, fragile looking demon with silver hair floating down to the floor greeted him. The taiyoukai had magenta stripes upon his cheeks and a crescent moon on his forehead. Inuyasha felt as if he were in the presence of a god as he choked out the answer the taiyoukai had been looking for.

"Yes." A large smirk formed on Sesshomaru's lips as he swooped down in a flash of black, white, and silver; to retrieve Inuyasha's things. He handed them to Inuyasha, his hands lingering longer than necessary. The hanyou shivered but tried to hide his delight as he raced to class leaving an enthralled taiyoukai behind him.

Only the wind caught Sesshomaru's utterance as the hanyou walked away. "What a fine ass that half- breed has."

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru had walked into almost every class today, to be utterly in despair as his new favorite hanyou did not appear. But, after lunch as he sat down in Algebra 2, his hanyou waltzed through the door. He put on his best solemn face as he pointed to the hanyou and then to the empty seat by his side.<p>

At the front of the room a nervous Inuyasha's ears twitched atop his head, twin triangles of fuzzy white cuteness; Sesshomaru just wanted to nibble on them. As Inuyasha took his place next to the intimidating demon the youkai looked over at the hanyou's notebook, catching a glance of his name, Inuyasha Taisho.

"This Sesshomaru is glad his future mate has such a fine name." At these words a crimson blossom spread over Inuyasha's cheeks. A sinister laugh escaped the youkai as he took in the sight. "This Sesshomaru sees his bride shall be a blushing one."

"Leave me ALONE!" Inuyasha's eyes flashed red and his fangs and claws elongated briefly. His claws dug into the desk top leaving behind ten new indentions. As he calmed red spread over his face again as he noticed the teacher staring at him over the other students.

"Feisty, I like that in a mate." A harsh growl came from the hanyou's direction as rage filled him. Yet as Sesshomaru's hand settled on his thigh, massaging it, the growl slowly turned into a purr. The youkai's other hand went up and rubbed the fuzzy sides of Inuyasha's ears. As both were unaware, all eyes around them were staring at the usually icy Sesshomaru as he petted the new student. The teacher coughed trying to break up the pair, but it didn't seem to work.

"Please desist that sort of behavior in my class!" The two boys jumped apart, Inuyasha's purring coming to an abrupt halt. Throughout the class Inuyasha stared at the golden-eyed youkai. Inuyasha who normally participated animatedly in every class thus far contributed very little to his Algebra 2 class. The bell finally rang, letting him move his eyes away from the taiyoukai and grab his books. A hand on his shoulder stopped him and hauled him back into a warm body. The same lyrical voice whispered into his ear.

"Meet me in the front of the school, after the last bell rings." Then Sesshomaru was gone and the half-breed was a puddle.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha leaned against the brick wall, trying to form a relaxed pose. In reality to any onlookers his ears were twitching, his feet tapping, and his golden eyes were racing back and forth as the picture of nervousness. Yet to Sesshomaru the hanyou was the cutest, until he spoke.<p>

"What do you want, Fluffy?' The youkai cringed at the nickname and hurt flashed through his eyes at the teasing of his mokomoko. Sesshomaru quickly grasped his hanyou by the neck and pulled him so close that their noses touched and their breaths intermingled.

"I am not Fluffy. I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and will not take such words from his future mate." Inside his beast was yelling at him. _Must make mate submit, _which came along with a whirlwind of unintelligible growls and grumbles. Then in an act of pure dominance Sesshomaru's lips closed around Inuyasha's ear, nibbling at it as the hanyou pulled him closer. Through his shirt, Sesshomaru could feel Inuyasha's purrs which cause him to let out a howl of victory.

Inuyasha slumped to the ground, a pile of overly romanced goo. Sesshomaru's arm looped around his waist. He pulled the half-breed into his car to take home with him as he asked conversationally, "So, do you want to go to the movies this Friday?"

* * *

><p>Inuyasha's body sprung up from blankets not his in unfamiliar surroundings as he felt a war body next to him, and a head of silver hair on his stomach. <em>"Did we?"<em> He thought. Moving around, he saw the sheets from the night, along with his sore muscles that he and Sesshomaru had mated. To make sure Inuyasha grabbed a mirror from the nightstand, pointing it at his neck. Sesshomaru's mark, a small crescent moon, marked his normally flawless skin.

Waking up, Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha close snuggling into his mate and sniffing him to make sure his scent was still all over his mate, because this Sesshomaru was a possessive one and his beast demanded it. When Inuyasha tried to get up the taiyoukai tightened his hold whispering words into the half-breed's back that made him stop any kind of movement.

"You must stay in bed, I would not wish for my mate to strain himself and hurt our pup." With that, Sesshomaru dragged Inuyasha's still frozen form closer and fell back to sleep.

Thanks for reading! Please Review :)


End file.
